


Nick-Names

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill RPF
Genre: F/M, Interviews, Light Smut, Nicknames, Pet Names, Press Tour, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, late nightshows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, You and Henry, who are secretly dating, are doing a Jimmy Kimmel interview for the first season of the Witcher. Jimmy asks if either of you are dating someone, and if you have nick names for each other.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 65





	Nick-Names

This was the first interview you and Henry had done as a couple.

The two of you had met during the filming of Sand Castle back in 2015, and became great friends. But, it wasn't until you were hired to not only act, but also do stunt work, for Mission Impossible: Fallout, where Henry was playing the antagonist, that the two of you realized you had deeper feelings for each other and started dating. You had managed to get through the press tour and promoting of MI:6 without any hiccups or the relationship getting outed, it also helped that the interviewers never asked anyone about that aspect of their personal lives. But, you sat on the Jimmy Kimmel couch, beside Henry, promoting the Witcher together, when Jimmy managed to squeeze the question into the interview.

“So, Henry, are you dating anyone?” He asked, looking Henry in the eye.

Henry turned bright pink, and you had to pinch the inside of your thigh to keep from turning the same color yourself. “Um..”

“Oh, that's definitely a yes.” Jimmy laughed, picking up on it. “Are you going to tell us who it is?”

“Um,” He took a deep breath, trying to calm the blush going on with his face. “No.” He shook head, adamantly.

“Come on, it's Valentine's Day.” Jimmy prodded Henry. “Don't you think it be romantic to proclaim your love for her, on national tv.”

You pinched yourself harder.

“She knows, how much I love her.” Henry answered, making the audience awe at him.

“What do you think, y/n?” He asked you, as you took a sip of your drink.

“What?” You replied, looking up from your cup, feigning ignorance and making the audience laugh.

Jimmy laughed, but turned his attention back to Henry. “Do you have a nickname for each other?” He asked, and you had to take another gulp of your drink, to hide a smile.

Henry scoffed, realizing Jimmy wasn't going to let up until he got a bit of what he was looking for. “We do.” He nodded, trying to repress the smile wanting to take center stage on his face. “I call her, Nugget.”

You choked slightly on your coffee, but thankfully everyone had their attention on Henry.

“What's she call you?”

“I'm not saying..”

“I double dog dare you!” You finally chimed in, grinning at him and making him blush even harder.

“Are you trying to get me in trouble?” Henry asked, rubbing at his flushed cheek.

“I'm living for it, at this point.” You told him, licking your lips.

“I'm with y/n.” Jimmy added in, laughing.

Henry rolled his jaw and narrowed his eyes at you. “She calls me,...Puppy.” He admitted, shyly.

“Puppy?” Jimmy echoed, grinning and chuckling. “Why does she call you that?”

“I honestly don't know.” Henry lied, biting the inside of his lip and feeling like he was going to melt into the couch.

“Look at that face.” You teased him, gently pinching his warm cheek. “I'd call you _Puppy_ , if I was your girlfriend. Wouldn't you?” You looked at the audience, who agreed.

“Are you dating anyone, y/n?” Jimmy asked you, seeing Henry needed a moment to collect himself.

“I am.” You nodded, proudly. “And he's probably going to kill me, after seeing this, when I get home.” You added in, laughing and dancing around the question.

“He's going to be jealous of the Witcher.” Jimmy grinned, amusingly oblivious with the rest of the audience.

“He might be. But, I also know how much he loves me, so maybe that'll help redeem me.” You giggled, watching Henry press his lips together as he moved to take a gulp of his own coffee. “It is Valentine's day and all. Love and forgiveness, all that jazz.”

“I'll have to call your boyfriend and tell him not to give you any of the presents, he _might_ have gotten you.” Henry said, putting his mug down and leveling an eyebrow at you.

“Ouch!” You laughed, throwing your head back.

“Sounds like the Witcher is jealous, of your boyfriend, y/n.” Jimmy smiled, loving the banter between the pair of you.

“As he should be.” You agreed. “Luckily, I doubt Henry's girlfriend will be jealous of me calling him, Puppy, on live tv.” You grinned, mischievously. “Would she, _Puppy_?”

“I'll make sure she is, when I get home.” Henry countered, his eyes sparkling.

“Sounds like a bunch of jealous significant others on Valentine's Day.” Jimmy laughed.

The show was over, and you and Henry finally found privacy together, in the car on the way home to the house Henry had in the hills. The first few minutes of the car ride was quiet, not because either of you were annoyed at each other, but because it was almost one in the morning and both of you had been awake since five am.

“You mad at me?” You asked, turning your body to face Henry as he drove.

“No, I'm not.” Henry sighed, glancing at you. “I was worried about us getting outed like that.” He admitted, looking back to the road.

“If we haven't been caught by now, Puppy, it'll take a bit more than that, to do it.” You giggled, watching that blush creep back into his cheeks.

“You are asking for it, _Nugget_.” He chuckled back, shaking his head.

“I'll ask for anything you give me, _Puppy_.” You smiled at him, rubbing his thigh.

“Fuck.” Henry panted, pulling into the driveway of the house.

Henry leaned over, popped your seat belt free and pulled you into his lap, pushing his hips up to unbuckle his belt and shove his pants and underwear down enough to pull his cock free. Your eyes fared as you pulled up your dress and Henry's hand disappeared between your legs.

“You're not wearing any underwear.” He stated, finding your pussy unobstructed by the garment.

“It's Valentine's Day, why would I wear underwear?” You asked, gripping the top of Henry's shoulders. “I planned on the lingerie, when we got into the house.” You panted, rolling your hips to his working fingers.

“It can wait.” Henry rasped, playing with your wetness. “I want you, now.”

“In the car,” You moaned, softly. “Let's hope the neighbors don't see us. Our relationship getting outed by car sex, would be a rave for years.” You giggled.

“I don't care, at the moment.” Henry said, gruffly, removing his fingers from your pussy and gripping your hips, easing the length of his cock into you, until you sat flush in his lap. “Christ, it never matters where in the world we are together, when I get my cock buried into you, I feel like I'm at home again.”

Your eye rolled open, huge, as you grinned at him. “You are a hopeless romantic, Henry Cavill.” You teased him, your hips rolling against his short, but deep, thrusts.

“Only for you, Nugget.” He grinned, hugging his arms around your waist.

“God, I love you, Puppy.” You whimpered, a perfectly timed thrust hitting your g-spot.

“I love you.” Henry whispered back, kissing you softly.

You rested against Henry after you both came, feeling extra tired now. But found the last little bit of energy to sit up, letting Henry's soft cock slip free of you, so he could make himself decent again, before pushing the driver side door open.

“Watch that ass, Nugget.” Henry teased as you moved to get out of the car. “Don't want you waking the neighbors with the horn.”

“You little!” You bark, punching him in the shoulder and blushing.

Henry laughed, picking you up over his shoulder and carrying you into the house, up the stairs and laid you down on the bed, standing above you. “You looked very beautiful today.” He told you, rubbing his palms over your thighs. “I just hope next Valentine's Day, we get to spend it together, and not doing interviews or shoots.”


End file.
